


Ryokuryuu's Birthday

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hint of angst maybe, jae-ha's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jae-ha's birthday and our dragon princess has just the gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryokuryuu's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written between me and a friend of mine who wrote Jae-ha~.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no yona.

 

> _How fortunate that_ they'd come into a flourishing marketplace, even more that the princess had befriended another dancer. The woman older and watchful of her _'flowers'_ ; as she had called them. The girls had been kind and taken a liking to the princess,insisting they join her with their dance. Flames were lit when the sky faded to a pitch black with glittering stars.   
>    
>     Dressed in a tunic the color lilac, faint designs of gold colored the elegant skirts. _So soft_ , it moved with a life of it's own with the princess movements. The older dancer had guided Yona as the main attraction,her flaming hair a tad longer now-braids had been twined with pinkcarnations. Holding a pale fan, she had danced with much merriment,the other girls joining her freely and only enhancing her physic. She moved with trained grace, laughter sparkling beneath midnight lashes. A gem moved, like living ember around her tanned neck with a life of its own.  
>    
>       Hearing the familiar strings of his Ehru, new energy had transferred into her steps. Light as they were, the fan became wings and Oh! How she spun, knowing full well he was watching-this tune was a touch melancholic, yet there was a freedom to it's hymn. Well after she had slipped away from the dancers, the princess had used her honed skills to blend amongst the crowds of silk and satin, away from the main pit of bright fire. Following more her intuition, she found him sitting with a drink, ehru resting by his side.   
>    
>   "Found you~." She greeted, hands clasped behind her back with a knowing smile. "I put quite a lot of thought into this so.." She motioned for him to hold out his hand, waiting patiently until he did. "You're not allowed to tease me for trying." Actually she had no idea what to get him as a gift, mediocre or not. Still he had gone through an effort to give her the necklace she wore and it had been so thoughtful. She had thought of a book, but Yoon had said that books can be read through over-even though it'd be a gift more suited for him then Jae-ha. Jewelry wasn't something he'd be too interested-though she had thought of a bracelet. Left to her own thoughts, she remembered how before agreeing to join her quest, he'd been a pirate. She remembered the faint scent of tobacco and perfume that clung to captain Gigan-even remembered some of the things on the ship. Gigan once told her how pirates could never lose their way home, for they relied heavily on one tool in particular.   
>    
>    Placing it into his larger palm, a compass of bronze was revealed. A dark arrow wobbled to point north,a faint diagram of stars etched into the inner shell. It wasn't so fancy, but she had managed to earn it between a portion of her saved money and the merchant had taken a liking to her performances (though yoon had helped in bartering). "Happy birthday Jae-ha!" Using his seated position to her advantage, she parted his dark crown, placing an affectionate kiss there. "And thank you for being born." This had been a prayer  of sorts, one she had developed in her youth with Soo-won and Hak. A reminder that despite any tragedies, they had each been grateful for the other being born-fitting she'd get the chance to say this to her newest friends.
> 
> Smile bright, she held his gaze. "That means one _reasonable_ wish. So what does Jae-ha wish for,  _within reason_ , for tonight?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Even on his birthday he was seen performing for a group of people, playing his beloved Erhu that he always carried around with him. Should it not be turned around, should others not be playing for him? Perhaps so, but he was content with being able to play just like this, it calmed him, relaxed him after this surprisingly busy day. He had not told many about his birthday, let alone had he expected his companions to plan something even though he may have picked up several hints that they may be plotting something. After all, lying had never been the crew's forte so he had quickly found out they were up to something. 
> 
> Still even though he knew of the activities that they were plotting they managed to surprise him. The things they thought of for him had been very kind and quite unexpected too. They had given him many things, little things that were easy to afford. After all they didn't have much to spend, but that did not mean he was grateful, he was happy with what they had given to him. It was the gesture that counted the most after all. 
> 
> After the performance Jae Ha sought out for solitude, away from the crowds a bit to think the day over, to memorize every single fragment of it. But just as he brought the drink to his lips he was interrupted by the person who could interrupt him at any given time. "Yona? " he questioned as he noticed that she was holding something behind her back, but refused to show it to him just yet. Still it had peeked the green dragon's curiosity as he tried to peek behind her back, his head moving from left to right to just take a sneak peek but failed in the progress of doing so. " Tease you? " he questioned once again before he let out a low chuckle, " Of course not." he knew when to tease her and when not to; if she really tried as hard as she claimed he would be the first to compliment her. 
> 
> Obliging the other's gesture that she made Jae Ha held out his hand and looked away before he eventually felt a small object being placed in his palm. He didn't even bother if he could look for he looked immediately at the item that was placed in his hand, his eyes widening ever so slightly as he saw it. " A compass.." he murmured under his breath as he was captivated for a moment by the object he was holding.  _How nostalgic_  being a pirate had been part of him for the longest part of his life, it was not something he could easily toss away so it felt good people still remembered that part about him. 
> 
> A small smile as his finger tips brushed against the cold metal of the compass itself, watching how the arrow twitched as it somehow kept pointing at the person standing in front of him. Perhaps they really had become his home. "Thank you."
> 
> Soft shade of pink yet almost invisible spread across his cheek when he received a kiss from her. Oh how jealous the others would have been of him if they were there to have witnessed such moment. But tonight it was just a moment for the two of them. " Well aren't I lucky? " he spoke while resting his arm on top of his knee after having stored the compass away safely. A low chuckle escaped while he closed his eyes avoiding eye contact for a brief moment as he thought what he could wish for, " One  reasonable wish?", slowly he opened his eyes as if he had decided what he wanted at that very moment. 
> 
>                                          "In that case. I wish for "
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess his wish? -dodges bricks-


End file.
